


Wider die Götter

by Mela_Beckanie



Category: Assassins Creed Odyssey
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mela_Beckanie/pseuds/Mela_Beckanie
Summary: Weil ich das Ende dieser Romanze einfach nicht so stehen lassen konnte.Auch hier gilt wieder Spoilerwarnung für die Questreihe "Die Jagd der Göttinnen".





	1. Tag 1 - Kassandra

Kassandra rannte. Blätter und Äste zerkratzten ihr Gesicht und Arme, doch die Söldnerin schien sich daran nicht zu stören während sie weiter durch die aufziehende Dunkelheit hastete, ja sie schien sie noch nicht einmal wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Ihr Atem klang laut in ihren Ohren und übertönte fast das Rauschen des Blutes in ihrem Kopf und das heftige Pochen ihres Herzens.

 _Nicht nachdenken_ befahl sie sich und zog das Tempo ein Stück an, während der Weg allmählich begann anzusteigen. Steine und Felsen säumten nun immer öfter ihren Weg und lenkten sie ein wenig von ihren Gedanken ab, lenkten sie davon ab, an _ihr_ Gesicht zu denken. Ein Schmerz brandete bei dieser Erinnerung in ihr auf und ließ Kassandra straucheln.

„Dumme Söldnerin!“, schalt sie sich selbst, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, erlaubte sich aber, einen Moment inne zu halten und sich suchend nach dem Tempel umzusehen.

 _Er müsste eigentlich…_ dachte sie, als das Gebäude auch schon in ihr Sichtfeld geriet, ganz nah zu ihrer rechten Seite.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken verließ Kassandra den Pfad und bog in den Wald ein. In ihrer Hast, zu dem Tempel zu gelangen, zog sie sogar ihr Schwert, um die Büsche in ihrem Weg beiseite zu schlagen. Es war ihr egal, ob sie damit Wildtiere anlockte, Räuber oder die Götter selbst, es zählte einzig, dass sie den Tempel erreichte, jenen Ort, an dem alles angefangen hatte.

Wieder stockte die Söldnerin, blinzelte die aufkommenden Tränen weg und kämpfte sich dann entschlossen weiter den Berg hinauf.

Noch ein paar wenige Meter ging es durch Gras und Gebüsch, dann hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Dunkel lag der Eingang des Tempels vor Kassandra, so schwarz wie ihr Herz, seit Daphnae jene abschließenden Worte ausgesprochen hatte:

 _Verschwinde von hier und_ _komm nie wieder; wenn doch_ _werde ich dich töten!_ Wie Messerklingen hatten sich diese Worte in Kassandras Seele gebohrt, sie konnte ihre Präsenz spüren, wenn sie sich bewegte, wenn sie atmete, wenn sie an sie dachte…

Unsicheren Schrittes ging sie auf den Eingang zu. Sie hatte nie viel für die Götter übrig gehabt, was wenn sie ihr überhaupt nicht zuhörten?

Ein Gegenstand geriet in ihr Blickfeld und sie wandte sich um und erkannte mit einem Schreck, dass es Daphnaes Bogen war, den sie wohl hier zurückgelassen hatte, ehe sie aufgebrochen war… zu dem Kampf… mit ihr…

Plötzlich schwindelte ihr und sie musste sich haltsuchend an der Wand des Tempels abstützen. Sie musste es versuchen… sie musste einfach.

Vorsichtig schob sie sich weiter vor und durchschritt schließlich den schwarzen Durchgang.

 

Allumfassende Dunkelheit drückte sich auf ihre Augäpfel und für einen Moment wollten sie ihre Erinnerungen wieder überwältigen.

 _Nein!_ gebot sie sich stumm und tastete sich weiter voran, bis sie mit den Füßen an einen steinernen Sockel stieß, auf dem, wie sie wusste, die Statur der Göttin Artemis emporragte. Langsam ließ sie sich auf die Knie sinken und hob den Blick dahin, wo sie das Gesicht der Göttin vermutete.

„Heilige Artemis.“, begann sie dann, ihre Stimme unnatürlich laut in dem hohen Raum

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht sehr oft zu dir gesprochen habe, doch ich habe stets versucht, dich mit meinen Taten zu ehren. Wann immer ich auf der Jagd war und dein göttliches Geschick meine Pfeile in die Herzen meiner Beute lenkte, habe ich dir ein Opfer dargebracht als Dank und weil ich dich respektiere.“ Sie stockte kurz, unsicher, ob sie damit nicht zu fordernd klang, doch es gab nicht mehr viel das sie noch zu verlieren hatte, also fuhr sie fort

„Ich glaubte, damit deine Gunst errungen zu haben und sah mich bestätigt, als du in deiner göttlichen Weisheit meine Schritte zur Behausung deiner legendären Boten lenktest. Was ich dabei jedoch nicht erahnte war, dass die eigentliche Beute eine ganz andere war.“ Wieder hielt die Söldnerin inne und ließ den Kopf hängen, während die ersten Tränen begannen über ihr Gesicht zu laufen.

„Und ohne dass ich es wusste traf jeder meiner Pfeile…“ Erneut tauchte Daphnaes Gesicht vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und der Anblick schnürte Kassandra die Kehle zu.

Ein paar Mal setzte sie noch an, doch die Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf wuchsen, dehnten sich aus, bis sie nicht mehr nur ihr Gesicht vor sich sah, nein auch ihren Geruch konnte sie wahrnehmen, ihre Lippen schmecken und den schlanken doch sehnigen Körper in ihren Armen fühlen. Längst schon war ihr Gesicht von Tränen überströmt, doch davon spürte die Söldnerin nichts, während Sehnsucht und Verzweiflung die Wasser ihrer Seele zu stürmischen Wellen aufpeitschten.

Nach Stunden erst, die sie solcherart kniend auf dem kalten Steinboden verbrachte, forderten körperliche wie geistige Erschöpfung ihren Tribut und ließen Kassandra in einen unruhigen Schlaf fallen.


	2. Tag 1 - Daphnae

„Verschwinde von hier und komm nie wieder; wenn doch werde ich dich töten!“ Ihre Worte klangen kalt, bewusst verletzend, hoffentlich verletzend, denn sie würde nicht zögern, ihnen auch Taten folgen zu lassen, so wie es dem Willen ihrer Göttin entsprach.

Abrupt wandte sie sich dann ab von der Söldnerin, von deren verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck, der ihr so sehr ins Herz schnitt. Eine Weile passierte gar nichts, doch schließlich hörte sie, wie sich ihre Schritte entfernten, langsam und schwer.

 _Geh einfach_ flehte sie innerlich

_Geh und komm nie wieder, damit ich dich vergessen kann_

„Ein Schwächling...“, stellte schließlich eine ihrer Schwester verächtlich fest, nachdem Kassandra verschwunden war, doch obwohl Daphnae zuvor selbst davon gesprochen hatte, fühlte es sich falsch an, die hochgewachsene Kriegerin mit dieser Bezeichnung zu belegen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte sie allerdings auch noch geglaubt, das Ende dieses Tages nicht zu überleben.

„Ich muss… beten...“, murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst, löste sich von der Gruppe der Artemistöchter und stieg auf den Gipfel des Berges hinauf.

Hier gab es keinen Tempel, keine Statur, nur einen Altar und die wilden Wälder zu ihren Füßen – ein perfekter Ort für ein Gebet.

„Heilige Artemis.“, wandte sich Daphnae dann auch sofort an ihre Göttin, nachdem sie vor dem Altar in die Knie gesunken war

„Ich habe deine Herausforderung angenommen. Ich war bereit zu sterben und...“ sie stockte, zögerte ihren Namen auszusprechen.

„Ich war bereit, meiner Nachfolgerin Platz zu machen.“, beendete sie schließlich lahm ihren Satz.

„Doch dann...“, wieder hielt sie inne und schloss die Augen, als die Erinnerungen in ihr aufbrandeten, dann war alles schief gegangen…

Sie hörte noch immer das Flehen der Söldnerin, ihr Betteln, ihnen beiden dieses Schicksal zu ersparen… sogar in ihrem Kopf, hatten die Worte einen schmerzhaften Klang und ließen sie trotz der wärmenden Sonne auf ihrer Haut frösteln.

„Ich bin schwach gewesen!“, fand sie schließlich ihre Courage wieder

„Habe mich beherrschen lassen von… von Gefühlen… doch ich habe mich entschieden. Ich habe dir meinen heiligen Schwur geleistet und ich werde ihn nicht brechen!“ Sie sprach absichtlich laut, weniger vielleicht, um Artemis ihren Fehler vergessen zu lassen, als vielmehr um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie einen begangen hatte.

„Allzeit gute Jagd...“, beendete sie schließlich tonlos das Gebet und erhob sich wieder.

Wie von selbst wanderte ihr Blick dabei über die unter ihr liegenden Wälder, die sich bald in grasbewachsene Ebenen wandelten nur um ganz weit am Horizont in die glasklaren Gewässer des griechischen Meeres überzugehen.

Unwillkürlich seufzte die Artemistochter auf, wie oft hatte sie auf diesen und ähnliche Horizonte hingeblickt und auf eine kleine Gestalt gewartet, die eilig auf dem Weg zu ihr war? Wie sehr hatte es jedes Mal ihr Herz mit Freude erfüllt, wenn sie dann endlich vor ihr gestanden hatte. Erfüllt von dem Geruch des Sieges, besudelt mit dem Blut ihres erlegten Feindes…

„Heilige Artemis, was tust du nur mit mir...“, murmelte sie leise, blickte jedoch auf, als sich von der Seite Schritte näherten.

„Kommst du Schwester?“, fragte eine der anderen Artemistöchter

„Wir wollen zur Abendjagd aufbrechen.“

„Natürlich.“, erwiderte Daphnae sofort und schob hastig ihre Gedanken beiseite

„Wir können sofort aufbrechen.“ Und nach einem letzten Blick auf den Himmel, der sich im Licht der untergehenden Sonne blutrot zu verfärben begann, folgte sie ihrer Schwester den Berg hinab um Artemis mit der allabendlichen Jagd ihren Tribut zu zollen.

 

Viele Stunden später kehrten sie siegreich mit ihrer Beute zurück, doch während die anderen Artemistöchter nach dem Opferritual noch lange an den Feuern sitzen blieben, zog Daphnae sich rasch zurück, sobald ihre Pflichten als Anführerin erledigt waren.

Sie fühlte sich müde und zerschlagen, nicht nur aufgrund der körperlichen Anstrengung sondern auch aufgrund des unschönen Abschieds, den sie von der Söldnerin hatte nehmen müssen. Allein sie fand keine Ruhe.

Sie hatte sich noch kaum zwischen den wärmenden Fellen ihrer Schlafstätte ausgestreckt, da kamen die Bilder von ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Abend als _Freundinnen_ unvermutet zurück.

Vielleicht war es der Geruch, den ihr nackter Körper hinterlassen hatte und der die Artemistochter nun drohte um den Verstand zu bringen, oder vielleicht war es ihre eigene Sehnsucht, die sie nicht gehen lassen konnte, die sich nach ihrer Stärke verzehrte, nach ihrem Gesicht, das ihr beinahe schöner schien, als das von Artemis selbst.

„Was tust du nur mit mir…?“, wiederholte sie ihre Frage flüsternd, während heiße Tränen begannen über ihr Gesicht zu fließen.

Doch kein göttliches Gesicht erschien über ihr, nicht einmal das der Söldnerin, in dem sie hätte Trost finden können und so drehte sie sich zur Seite und weinte bis endlich gegen Morgen der Schlaf über sie kam.


	3. Tag 2 - Kassandra

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Kassandra und griff unwillkürlich zur Seite, wo im Traum Daphnae neben ihr gelegen hatte. Dass ihre Finger dabei nur Luft ertasteten, ließ sie sich hastig aufrichten, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, warum diese Tatsache ihr wie ein Messer ins Herz schnitt.

Nur Sekunden später kam jedoch die Erkenntnis, die Erinnerung und ohne dass sie es zu verhindern wusste, spürte sie erneut Tränen über ihr Gesicht rinnen.

„Warum…?“, wisperte sie verzweifelt in die Stille des Tempels, doch ihre Frage verhallte ungehört zwischen den Säulen und ließ nichts zurück außer einer Leere, angefüllt mit solcher Hoffnungslosigkeit, dass die Söldnerin das Gefühl hatte, von ihr erdrückt zu werden. Wimmernd rollte sie sich auf dem Boden zusammen, sich nicht darum kümmernd, dass in dieser Position ihre Rüstung unangenehm in ihre Seite stach.

Alles war zu viel. Atmen. Schmerzen. Tränen.

 _Warum?_ Sie hatte gesehen, wie es das Herz der Artemistochter zerrissen hatte, als sie sie von sich wies, festgefahren in ihrem Glauben und ihren Traditionen, die ihr mehr zu bedeuten schienen als ihr eigenes Glück.

_Warum?_

„Ich hätte dich lieben können...“, flüsterte Kassandra mit brüchiger Stimme jenem Traumbild zu

„Warum nur hast du es nicht zugelassen?“

War es vielleicht ihr Fehler gewesen? Hätte sie stärker sein müssen? Überzeugender?

Erinnerungen an ihren letzten gemeinsamen Abend kamen in ihr auf und trieben fetzenhaft durch ihren Geist, doch dadurch flossen die Tränen nur noch heftiger und sie schob die Gedanken rasch wieder von sich.

 _Warum?_ Konnte das der Wille der Götter sein? Zwei Menschen so eng miteinander zu vereinen, nur um sie dann um so grausamer voneinander fernzuhalten?

 

Solche und ähnliche Gedanken durchkreisten den Kopf der Söldnerin, stets begleitet von dem fragenden _Warum?_ dessen Klang von Mal zu Mal verzweifelter wurde. Es war ein Kreis ohne Ende, eine Frage ohne Antwort…

 

Um die Mittagszeit herum versiegten schließlich ihre Tränen, nicht, weil sie etwa eine Lösung gefunden hätte, sondern schlicht, weil sie keine Tränen mehr hatte. Die Trauer eines ganzen Menschenlebens schien in den letzten Stunden aus ihr herausgeflossen zu sein und hatte alle Gefühle mitgenommen.

Wie tot lag Kassandra auf dem Tempelboden, zu Füßen ebenjener Göttin, die sie zu ihrem größten Glück und ihrem größten Leid geführt hatte.

Ein leises Flattern erklang und als der große Adler neben ihr landete, kam wieder etwas Leben in die Söldnerin.

„Ich bin so töricht, Ikaros.“, murmelte sie leise, während eine Hand in gewohnter liebevoller Bewegung über die weichen Federn strich.

„Liebe eine Frau, von der ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht lieben darf und die mich nie lieben können wird, weil es ihr ihre Göttin verbietet. Und obwohl ich nicht so an die Götter glaube wie sie, bin ich trotzdem hier und versuche einen von ihnen davon zu überzeugen, dass er falsch liegt.“ Ikaros gab als Antwort ein leises Krächzen von sich und obwohl er nicht wusste, was in seiner Herrin vorging, so spürte er doch ihre Trauer und schmiegte beruhigend seinen Kopf an ihr Gesicht.

Seine tiefe Zuneigung und Liebe zu der hochgewachsenen Kriegerfrau ließen ihn auch dann noch in dieser Position verharren, als diese wieder anfing zu weinen und feuchte Tränen sein Gefieder benetzten.

 

Die Wärme des großen Adlers und das Gefühl nicht völlig allein zu sein, beruhigten Kassandra jedoch auf seltsame Art und Weise und so schaffte sie es schließlich, sich weit genug zu beruhigen, um sich aufsetzen zu können.

„Danke, dass du bei mir bist.“, wandte sie sich mit zärtlicher Stimme an den Adler, der kurz den Kopf zur Seite legte, als wolle er sagen _Ist alles wieder in Ordnung? Kann ich dich allein lassen?_ und dann auf ihr leichtes Nicken hin seine Flügel anspannte und wieder nach draußen flog, vermutlich, um sich sein Abendessen zu jagen.

Die Söldnerin blickte ihm kurz hinterher und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie vielleicht auch etwas essen sollte. Als sie jedoch den Beutel mit ihren Vorräten getrockneten Fleisches öffnete, verspürte sie nicht im Mindesten Appetit und so verschloss sie ihn unverrichteter Dinge wieder. Um wenigstens etwas im Magen zu haben, griff sie nach ihrem Trinkschlauch und zwang sich dazu, einige Schlucke Wasser hinunter zu würgen, ehe sie auch ihn beiseite legte.

 

Ihr fiel auf, dass sie noch immer zum Tempelausgang hin starrte, wo der Himmel sich allmählich rot verfärbte, unwissend über jene furchtbaren Dinge die sich unter seinem weit ausladenden Dach ereigneten.

Kassandra biss sich auf die Lippen, als sich ihr wieder die Erinnerungen an Daphnaes Gesicht aufdrängen wollten und wandte sich stattdessen zu der Statur um. Stumm starrte sie zu ihr herunter, ein von Menschen geschaffenes Werk, doch mit genügend Verzweiflung vielleicht auch ein Sprachrohr zu jener Göttin, die sie darstellte.

„Allwissende Artemis.“, begann sie einen neuerlichen Versuch, die hartherzige Göttin zu erreichen

„Ich habe dich nie um etwas gebeten. Ich liebte die Herausforderung, die mir deine Boten gewährten und weiß die Ehre zu schätzen, die mir zuteil wurde, als ich solch wertvolle Beute erjagen durfte.

Ich verstehe auch deinen Plan, eine starke Anführerin für deine Töchter auszuersehen, und ich respektiere dein Vertrauen in mich. Warum jedoch führt der einzige Weg, sich dieser Aufgabe würdig zu erweisen darüber, ausgerechnet die Frau zu töten, die ich respektiere und bewundere, die ich...“ ihre Stimme stockte kurz, doch sie wollte diesen Punkt ausgesprochen haben, wollte, dass Artemis, so sie ihr denn wirklich zuhörte, es aus ihrem eigenen Mund hörte

„Warum muss ich die Frau töten, die ich liebe?“

 

Wie auch zuvor verhallte die Frage ungehört zwischen den Mauern des Tempels und ließ die Söldnerin mit ihrer Sehnsucht alleine.

Mutlos ließ sie den Kopf sinken. Was hatte sie sich auch davon erwartet hierher zu kommen und mit einer Göttin zu sprechen? Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, das steinerne Bildnis würde lebendig, um sich die kleinlichen Belange einer Sterblichen anzuhören, die sich einfach nur in die falsche Person verliebt hatte? Wohl eher nicht.

Doch andererseits wusste sie nicht, was sie sonst tun sollte. Einfach weiter leben… es schien ihr so unmöglich mit dem Wissen, dass sie _sie_ nie wieder würde sehen dürfen.

„Daphnae...“ flüsterte sie leise ihren Namen und musste gleich darauf schluchzen. Wegen dieser blöden Anführersache hatte sie es noch nicht einmal geschafft, ihr wirklich zu sagen, was sie für sie empfand. Sicher hatten sie von ihrer _Freundschaft_ gesprochen, von der sie beide wussten, dass sie so viel mehr war, doch jene bedeutsamen Worte waren zwischen ihnen nie gefallen.

„Es tut mir leid...“ krächzte sie rau, während sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten

„So unendlich leid...“ Eine tiefe Verzweiflung hatte von der Söldnerin Besitz ergriffen und während der Tempel sich langsam mit der Dunkelheit der Nacht füllte, umklammerte Kassandra beide Beine mit ihren Armen, legte den Kopf auf die Knie und weinte bis sie irgendwann, als der Mond schon hoch am Himmel stand, doch noch der Schlaf übermannte.


	4. Tag 2 - Daphnae

Trotz des wenigen Schlafes versuchte sich Daphnae am nächsten Morgen so normal wie möglich zu geben: sie stand zur gewohnten Stunde auf, sie leitete das Morgengebet und verteilte schließlich die Aufgaben des Tages.

Vielleicht war sie sogar noch ein wenig eifriger als sonst bei der Sache, wo sie sich im Augenblick nichts mehr herbeisehnte als ihren Geist beschäftigt genug zu halten, um nicht wieder in Gedanken an die Söldnerin zu verfallen.

Doch sie war rastlos, mit keiner Tätigkeit so recht zufrieden und unfähig sich länger als nur ein paar Minuten auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Völlig wahllos wechselte sie so von der Arbeit an einem neuen Bogen zum Training eines Wurfs junger Wölfe, nur um dann wieder in ihre Hütte zurückzukehren, um den Gürtel einer neuen Schwester mit Stickereien zu versehen, wobei ihr viel zu spät auffiel, dass sie Bild um Bild eines Adlers stickte und am Ende gar nur wirre Linien.

Frustriert warf Daphnae die Arbeit beiseite und stieg erneut auf den Berg hinauf, um vielleicht in der Zwiesprache mit ihrer Göttin etwas Trost und Ablenkung zu finden.

Die sonst so enge Bindung zu Artemis, die sie stets bei dem Erreichen des Gipfels ihre Anwesenheit hatte spüren lassen, war heute jedoch seltsam getrübt und obwohl die Artemistochter sich redlich bemühte, durch Meditation ihren Geist zu reinigen, tauchte beständig das Gesicht der Söldnerin vor ihr auf, hörte sie ihre Stimme, die zärtlich zu ihr sprach.

Nach einer Stunde schon brach sie daher auch diesen Versuch ab, die Söldnerin aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben und ging wieder ins Dorf zurück.

 

Irgendwann inmitten einer größeren Gruppe ihrer Schwestern wurde schließlich die Stimme in ihrem Kopf so leise, dass sie sie kaum noch wahrnahm. Beinahe erleichtert bemerkte Daphnae dies und schob den Teil in ihr, der es bedauerte, nicht mehr der verführerischen Stimme lauschen zu können, entschieden von sich.

Aufmerksam lauschte sie den belanglosen Gesprächen der Schwestern untereinander und genoss es, wie ihr Geist allmählich ruhiger wurde, während sich ihr Kopf mit Floskeln und plattem Geschwätz füllte, die Söldnerin allmählich verdrängten.

Als sie dann zur abendlichen Jagd aufbrachen, hatte Daphnae das Gefühl, endlich wieder sie selbst sein zu können und der Anblick der prächtigen Opfertiere, die sie binnen kurzer Zeit erlegten, erfüllte ihr Herz mit Stolz auf die Gruppe fähiger Jägerinnen, die sie ihre Schwestern nennen durfte.

Lange saß sie dann noch mit ihren Schwestern zusammen am Lagerfeuer unter dem bleichen Blick des Mondes und mit dem Heulen ihrer Wolfsgefährten im Ohr.

 

Doch schließlich verabschiedete sich auch die letzte von ihnen für die Nacht und ließ Daphnae allein und ohne Ablenkung zurück, weshalb sie sich schließlich ebenfalls zu ihrer Schlafstätte begab. Ihr Geist war noch immer erfüllt von den Erinnerungen der letzten Stunden, doch wie am Vortag hatte sie noch kaum eine bequeme Schlafposition unter den wärmenden Fellschichten gefunden, als sie erneut die Erinnerungen an die Söldnerin überfluteten.

Ohne dass sie es zu verhindern wusste, konnte sie sehen, wie sich ihre Gestalt im Halbdunkel ihrer Hütte näherte, Mondlicht schimmerte auf ihrer nackten Haut und der verführerische Anblick ließ die Artemistochter hastig die Augen schließen.

Ihre Erinnerungen jedoch, gepaart mit der verbotenen Sehnsucht in ihrem Herzen, konnten dies nicht akzeptieren und nur Sekunden später hatte Daphnae das Gefühl, ein schwerer, warmer Körper senke sich auf sie herab. Lippen schienen über ihre Haut zu geistern, ihren Mund, ihre Schulter…

Wimmernd öffnete sie die Lider und blickte mit feuchten Augen auf das schöne Traumbild.

„Verschwinde, habe ich dir gesagt...“, schluchzte sie mit brüchiger Stimme

„Lass mich in Ruhe, damit ich aufhören kann, an dich zu denken...“

Wie Splitter bohrten sich diese Worte in ihre Seele und sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz breche zum zweiten Mal. Doch wenigstens verschwand daraufhin das Gesicht vor ihren Augen… oder vielleicht waren es auch einfach nur die vielen Tränen, die ihr die Sicht nahmen.


	5. Tag 3 - Kassandra

Als der Morgen endlich heraufdämmerte, hatte Kassandra das Gefühl, nicht eine Minute geschlafen zu haben. Ihr Körper schmerzte von all den unbequemen Positionen in denen sie die vergangenen Tage verbracht hatte und ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen vom ständigen Weinen.

Und das war, wie sie mit Bitterkeit feststellen musste, auch das einzige, was sie mit ihren Gebeten bislang erreicht hatte. Die Göttin deretwegen sie eigentlich hierher gekommen war schien ihr dagegen entweder gar nicht zu zuhören oder sie war schlicht nicht bereit, ihr in irgendeiner Weise ihre Gunst zu erweisen.

 

Dieser Gedanke, obwohl niederschmetternd und ihre ganze Hoffnung zerstörend, berührte die Söldnerin jedoch seltsam wenig. Der Verlust der Artemistochter hatte offenbar ein derart gewaltiges Loch in ihre Seele gerissen, das nur noch ein Minimum an Gefühlen übrig geblieben war. Das und ein Name.

„Daphne...“, wisperte Kassandra kaum hörbar und fühlte wie dieses einzige Wort Tränen aus ihren Augen presste und ihre Kehle zusammenschnürte, sodass sie für einen Moment nicht atmen konnte. Dann kamen Erinnerungen von so schmerzhafter Schönheit, dass die Söldnerin beinahe das Gefühl hatte, sie berühren zu können.

 

_Langsam glitten ihre zitternden Finger über die leicht gebräunte Haut der Artemistochter und verhielten schließlich bei ihrer Wange, bei den feinen Spuren, die Tränen auf ihrem schönen Gesicht hinterlassen hatten. Ihre Augen, die stets von einem Lächeln erfüllt gewesen waren, wenn sie sich getroffen hatten, wirkten matt und erschöpft. Mit einem Finger folgte Kassandra sanft der Tränenspur und wischte so die salzige Flüssigkeit von Daphnaes Wange, ehe sie den Blick auf ihre Lippen senkte. Lippen, die zuletzt nur Worte der Ablehnung gesprochen hatten, doch in dieser Vision, diesem Traum, wollte die Söldnerin nichts mehr tun, als sie mit Kuss um Kuss zu bedecken, bis vielleicht irgendwann ihr Selbst in Scherben zersprang._

„ _Heilige Artemis.“, flüsterte dabei eine Stimme tief aus ihrem Inneren_

„ _Nenn mir den Preis ihrer Freiheit, ich bin bereit ihn zu zahlen.“ Dann schloss sie die Augen, beugte sich vor und legte sanft ihre Lippen auf die der Artemistochter._

 

Augenblicklich wurde das Bild unruhig, wie die Oberfläche eines Sees in den man einen Stein geworfen hatte, bis schließlich nichts mehr übrig war als ein Strudel chaotisch durcheinander wirbelnder Farben. In ihn wurde die Söldnerin Stück für Stück hinein gezogen, bis sie endlich ihren Widerstand aufgab und von plötzlicher und solch intensiver Sehnsucht überflutet wurde, dass es ihre Seele bis in ihre tiefsten Tiefen erschütterte. Der Schmerz, den dieses Gefühl dabei in ihr auslöste, war so heftig, dass Kassandra nicht einmal mehr spürte, wie ihr Körper zur Seite fiel, während ihr Geist von tiefer Dunkelheit verschlungen wurde.

 

Erst viele Stunden später erwachte die Söldnerin wieder aus ihrer Ohnmacht und das wohl auch nur, weil irgendjemand sie sanft wachrüttelte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, erklang dazu eine Frauenstimme, deren Verursacherin Kassandra mit besorgtem Blick ansah, als diese endlich die Augen aufschlug.

„Was… ist passiert?“, murmelte die Söldnerin mit rauer Stimme, während sie sich ächzend aufsetzte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“, gab die Frau verunsichert zurück

„Ich kam in den Tempel, um zu beten und fand dich auf dem Boden liegend vor.“

„Zum Beten…?“, wiederholte Kassandra irritiert und blickte zum Tempelausgang, wo ihr der Stand der Sonne verriet, dass es später Nachmittag sein musste.

„Ja“, nickte die Frau, während sie sich wieder erhob

„Seit heute Mittag geht das Gerücht um, im Nachbartal sei ein Riese aufgetaucht und ich wollte die Gnade der Göttin anflehen, meine Familie vor seinem Zorn zu verschonen.“

„Ein Riese?“, wunderte sich die Söldnerin, nachdem sie ebenfalls vom Boden aufgestanden war, und warf der Statue hinter ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. _Konnte das wirklich…?_

„Was weißt du über diesen Riesen?“, wandte sie sich dann wieder an die Frau, die jedoch nur bedauernd die Schultern zuckte.

„Er soll groß sein. Dreimal so groß wie der größte Mann. Aber mehr habe ich auch nicht gehört.“

„Danke.“, erwiderte Kassandra, die durch die Worte der Frau auf einmal wieder Hoffnung geschöpft hatte. Vielleicht war dieser Riese nur ein Strohhalm, an den sie sich in ihrer Verzweiflung klammerte, doch wenn die Beschreibung der Frau stimmte, war es zumindest ein verdammt großer Strohhalm.

„Und mach dir keine Sorgen wegen des Riesens.“, fügte sie noch hinzu und legte der Frau beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter

„Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern.“

Dann verließ sie den Tempel, angefüllt mit neuer Kraft und sich nicht darum scherend, dass die Frau ihr verwirrte Blicke hinterher warf, ehe sie schließlich umwandte und sich zum Gebet vor die Statue der Göttin niederkniete.


End file.
